(1) Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a microfiche reading apparatus for retrieving frame images recorded on a microfiche film.
(2) Description of the Prior Art
In searching a microfiche film with a microfiche reading apparatus, it is necessary to input format data, and data regarding the positions and number of indices, types of information recorded on the film and a classification code of the film. Conventionally, these data are set by operating dip switches or by input from a keyboard.
However, it is troublesome for the general user having little knowledge of the microfiche to input these data one by one. Wrong data could be set by such a user, which would paralyze a retrieval operation.
Besides inputting the above data, it is necessary in conducting a film search to designate a retrieval address for a frame image to be retrieved. This address designation causes a target position to be derived from an operation of a current position and standard frame pitches. Then a microfiche carrier is moved to the target position and the aimed frame image is projected on a screen.
The positions in which the images are recorded subtly vary from image to image on the same microfiche film, let alone different films. This results in the inconvenience that the image in the above target position is projected eccentrically on the screen. Each retrieval operation, therefore, involves the troublesome operation of a fine adjust key for moving the retrieved image to a correct position on the screen.